Harry's Fifth Year: Umbridge The pest!
by Critter4.0
Summary: What happens when someone with bad intensions is deemed a Teacher at Hogwarts? Professor Umbridge was on Sondra's bad side from the start, but when this Tyrant tries to take over, Sondra and her sisters rebel...BOULEVARD STYLE! ;D


"I will FIND you!" Sondra whispered into the silent night. Tears streaked down her face, as she clutched the poster of a missing person near to her. Then, she put the poster in a bubble with static electricity in it, and started to sing.

Chapter#1: The Lady In Pink

When the students returned for another year at Hogwarts, Sondra and her sisters got caught up in the news and Gossip the other students ended up talking to them about. Many things had happened over the summer, and they were ready to here about it. All three sisters had made many friends by now, so there was a lot to talk about. They also became good friends with the newest students. Sondra became great friends with Luna Lovegood. Dumbledore announced the arrival of a new teacher named Professor Umbridge. Now, I need to explain something about Sondra and her sisters: Sondra has the power to see one person's intentions just by looking at them (It is said that her power has something to do with the power to mind read, causing her to literally see an image or vision of what someone wants to do, hence what their intentions are), Katie can since when something bad is going to happen…mainly because, right before something bad happened, depending on how bad it is, she will suddenly feel instant pain, and Kelly can levitate objects….these powers are rare, even in Mutant Humans!

Sondra used her power to 'read' intensions, and she could tell that what Umbridge planed to do was not good…she had BAD intensions, and Sondra could tell! She intended to Annex (take over) THE WHOLE SCHOOL! Sondra did not want this to happen, she wouldn't let it! As Professor Umbridge started to speak, Sondra heard her sister Katie yelp out in pain. Everyone was silent and looked at Katie, who was clutching her ankle. "Just a cramp…." Katie reassured them all before they started to listen to Umbridge again. "Something is not write about her…she has bad intensions, I just KNOW it!" Sondra told her sisters as she talked to them, at Dinner. "She's not write in the HEAD is more like it," Kelly said. "I don't think letting her teach here was a good idea either," Katie agreed nervously. "One things for sure, that women has rotten intensions, and I intend to get her out of here!" Sondra Exclaimed in a whisper to her sisters.

Sondra and her sisters soon developed a hatred for Professor Umbridge, who was not only making horrid rules purposefully to get students into trouble for the sake of punishment, but she also kept interrogating the teachers…Including Professor Snape! She also kept being harsh on Fred and George. Katie and Kelly had been punished a few times by her, as had Sondra. They kept studying for their O.W.L.s, as well as do well in all of their other classes, even though Professor Umbridge had become the Dark Arts teacher. Sondra tried to do extremely well in potions.

Chapter#2: A Discovery

A few days after the year started, Professor Trelawney was sacked (fired) quite brutally by Professor Umbridge, and would have been banished from the castle if it hadn't been for Dumbledore. This outraged Sondra and her sisters. This action also confirmed to Katie and Kelly that Sondra was RIGHT; Professor Umbridge was a threat to the school who wanted to take Dumbledore's place and could NOT be trusted! That evening, Sondra and her sisters found a strange room called the Room Of Requirement, and used it as a bed room/home to stay in for a few days. Then, they left this room and returned to sleeping in their dorms. Sondra had a dream several nights later that she was flying into the air using her wings. She was flying through the air, looking into the eyes of Professor Snape at she held his hands. The next day, She told her sisters about this dream but made them promise not to tell anyone about it.

Later that day, Sondra and her sisters found the room of requirement again and discovered that people were using that room to learn to use defensive spells. The sisters asked to join, and the D.A. said yes. They learned many spells very quickly. They keep going to these meetings while studying for their owls. The next day, Sondra, Katie, and Kelly visited Hagrid's to check on their pets when they saw something incredible: The Unicorn had given birth to a Pegicorn foal. The Pegasus had left, but the Unicorn and her foal stayed at Hagrid's until the foal was old enough to eat on it's own. As they waited for the Pegicorn foal to grow, Sondra and her sisters also learned many spells with the D.A.'s guidance.

Sondra and her sisters had planned the date of the Silver Star's next concert. They went to Hogsmaid to hang the posters, but were shocked to discover more posters covering the walls and bulletin boards; more people had gone MISSING! They hung their posters, but became worried as they went back to Hogwarts in their cat forms.

Chapter#3: The Good And The Bad

A few days later, it was Christmas. Katie had gotten a White Bracelet that looked like a snake with its head laying on the side of it's tail. Kelly got one of these to, only hers was different…while Katie's was white with black eyes, Kelly's was black with red eyes. Sondra had gotten a diary, which she had started writing in immediately. She wrote about how her first two years at Hogwarts had been, and how her third year was going. The feeling of worry they had felt a few days before had been temporarily forgotten.

After many students returned from their Christmas break, Sondra and her sisters here about a mass breakout of criminals from a place called Azcaban. Sondra and her sisters go to the D.A. again and master many spells. Sondra discovers that her Patronis is a Dove, Katie's is a mouse, and Kelly's is a hawk. Then, after Sondra and her sisters had aced their O.W.L's (they had completed their O. early), and discovered how to use a Patronis in the D.A. After Sondra had separated from Katie and Kelly so they could all go to their Dorms, Sondra over Heard Someone Say that Dumbledore was gone and was now an outlaw…it was Draco Malfoy, who Sondra did not like AT ALL! Sondra also heard him say that Professor Umbridge was now the school's new HEADMASTER! This upset the three sisters, and when Fred and George left, Katie and Kelly were FURIOUS, for they knew that this had been Professor Umbridge's fault! Professor Umbridge started to interrogate students too! The D.A. was soon caught in a class one day, and everyone part of the class ran, all the way to their dorms or classrooms. As soon as this happened, Sondra and her sisters turned into invisible cats and stayed in the Room Of Requirement. This soon transformed into their room again, just as they had originally discovered it to be.

Later, at dinner, Sondra went over to Draco and demanded for him to explain. Sondra had been writing in her diary before leaving the room of requirement and had forgotten to leave it there, and had held it in her arms tightly up to this moment. "What is that you are holding?" Draco asked smoothly, trying to change the subject. Sondra looked at her arm and relized her mistake. "Oh this? Um…nothing…" Sondra said nervously. Before she could stop him, Draco snatched Sondra's diary from her hands, and ran away with it. "STOP! Draco, COME BACK HERE WITH MY DIARY!" Sondra screamed as she started to chase him furiously at a human speed. Everyone at the Slytherin table started laughing at the scene, along with a few other students. Later that night, Sondra was upset and nervous about not being able to get her diary back from Draco, and had gone for a walk around the castle. She soon discovered a strange mirror, and looked into it. She saw Her self standing next to someone…but, when she looked beside her where this person would have been, no one was there. "I thought I saw the Professor standing next to me in the mirror….but it couldn't be, he IS NOT next to me now…this must be a trick mirror…" Sondra thought to herself out load while her blushing stopped.

Chapter#4: Sondra's Fears

Sondra was on her way back to her dorm room, when she saw Draco in the halls (or so she thought…!), holding what looked like her diary! Sondra charged at him, but soon a crowd of Slytherin students surrounded her. (Or so she thought!) "Now, Sondra, listen closely…you must do what I say, or else, I will spill this your secrets to all of Slytherin, and then they will tell all of Hogwarts!" said Draco (Or so it appeared!). Then, Professor Snape appeared out of nowhere (or so Sondra though…), and looked scornfully at Sondra. "No need, Draco…I all ready know ALL of the secrets in her blasted book! Professor Umbridge sacked me because of you, Sondra, and now I am leaving this place forever." Said what appeared to be Professor Snape. "I am sorry Professor! I NEVER MEANT TO GET YOU FIRED! PLEASE DON'T GO, YOU DON'T HAVE TO!" Sondra sobbed. "Why should I stay? I don't matter to anyone here, and as far as I'm concerned, you have gotten me into enough trouble already, Ms. Boulevard!" replied what appeared to be Professor Snape, as he dragged a suitcase, turned away from Sondra, and prepared to try to leave Hogwarts.

"NO! Professor, YOU DO MATTER! Please, don't do this!" Sondra sobbed. Then, she turned into a Pikachu and thunder shocked what appeared to be Professor Snape. By now, Ron, Hermione, and Harry had showed up and spotted the scene that was unfolding. Professor Snape was unfazed by the attack, and Sondra, turning back into her normal form, turned and glimpsed at what appeared to be Draco, who was wearing a large smirk on his face. Sondra found a random textbook on the ground and screamed: "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" She threw the book at Draco, (or what appeared to be)…it hit his face and slid to the ground, yet he still had a large smirk on his face! The crowd of what appeared to be Slytherins started to laugh.

By now, Hermione, Ron, and Harry realized that this was NOT the real Draco; the REAL Draco would have been begging to go to the Hospital Wing if this had happened to him! "I want to try something…Ron!" Hermione shouted. "I don't like were this is going…" Ron said. "Ron, I need you to go into the crowd" Hermione instructed him. "Hermione, are you OUT OF Y-?" Ron tried to ask before Hermione cut him off saying, "Just go, Ron!" Ron approached the crowd, and all of the people turned into spiders. "I knew it! It's a Bogart…I think…"Hermione exclaimed before hitting the spiders with a spell. They suddenly became dolls with dumb looking faces. By this time, a real crowd had started to form, observing the scene. For a moment, Sondra started laughing, and the dolls transformed into one big doll, before the Bogart disappeared. Then, Sondra started to do something no one had every seen her do: She laughed, then started to cry, then…she screamed, and it sounded something like this;

"HA ha ha HA HA, aaah, why, wh-wh-wh-wHY,!"

"Ms. Boulevard, what happened?" Professor Macdonagle asked, full of concern. "I-I-I-I don't know!" Sondra whimpered in fear. "Professor, she ran into a Bogart!" Hermione explained. "Oh dear…" replied Professor Macdonagle. "Where-where…" Sondra stammered. "What is it dear?" Professor Macdonagle asked Sondra. "Where is…Professor Snape?" Sondra asked fearfully. "I'm right here Sondra," a voice answered calmly from the crowd. Sondra looked at Professor Snape. "Your screaming woke most of use up…what is this about Sondra?" Professor Snape asked, annoyed and tired. "Professor…you're staying here right? You were not fired?" Sondra asked worriedly. "No, I was not FIRED, Sondra, what are you talking about?" Professor Snape asked, suddenly wide awake. Then Sondra cheered: YEEEESSSSSSSSSS! He STAYS, HE STAYS! THAT HORRID ILUSION WAS NOT REAL!" Sondra cried, jumping up into the air. Then, she ran in a circle at super sonic speed, laughing. When she stopped, she was right in front of Draco. "Now, Draco, lets settle this…I'm WARNING YOU, GIVE ME BACK MY DIARY!" she shouted to him. Draco, in terrified response, ran in the opposite direction the people who were going in the direction of where the still forming crowd was headed. Sondra ran after him. Katie and Kelly, curious at what was going on, ran after Sondra. Meanwhile, Professor Umbridge saw this, and chased after them all. Once they got to a corridor, however, Professor Macdonagle stopped them all in their tracks. Then, due to all of the fear and upset she had just faced, Sondra fainted.

Chapter#4: The Cat Fight

When Sondra awoke in the hospital wing the next day, her sisters, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, greeted her. "What happened?" Sondra asked drowsily. "Wait…now I remember…IT WAS HORRIBLE! What-what was that thing called again?" Sondra asked. "It was a Bogart," Hermione answered. "Are you alright?" Harry asked. "I'm…fine….I just have one question…what happened…after I, You know…passed out?" Sondra asked. "Professor Umbridge tried to punish all of us, but Professor Macdonagle told her it was Draco's fault…she didn't punish us, but she sure looked mad!" Ron explained. "Professor Macdonagle talked to Professor Snape and asked him if he could get your diary back from Draco. He punished Draco after finding it and gave the diary to Professor Macdonagle….who gave it to us after you were taken to the hospital wing." Katie explained. She gave Sondra her diary back. Sondra and her sisters later agreed on a plan to make Umbridge upset, and went into the Room of Requirement, and successfully hid Sondra's diary.

Professor Umbridge interrogated Sondra. She did not drink the tie, but soon ran off after Professor Umbridge threatened to curse her! Sondra and her sisters met after dinner as invisible cats…now was their chance to activate their plan!

Sondra and her sisters went under Professor Umbridge's chair at the staff table. Professor Umridge didn't notice anything wrong until she felt one, then two, and finally, three cats attacking and clawing her (with cat sized claws, not normal Mutant Human/Mutant Human cat form sized claws….um, think of how much WORSE that could have been!). Because she couldn't see them, she couldn't do ANYTHING to get them off! Katie was the first the jump off and run back to The Room Of Requirement, Kelly following her lead a minute later, and Sondra finally giving in after FIVE more minutes of clawing Professor Umbridge, before doing the same as her sisters. Professor Umbridge was sent to The Hospital wing moments after the cats had left. A few days later, the Centaurs also reportedly attacked her (LOL! HA! That's what you get for being an insane idiot! )

Chapter#5: Umbridge's Exile

The day same day the Centaurs attacked Professor Umbridge, meanwhile, at a far away ministry, a Riachu lay in waiting, knowing a battle was soon to come, and it had to stop the battle somehow!

As Harry and a few other D.A. members arrived at this ministry, a few minutes later, a battle erupted, but in the middle of the battle, time stopped…(the Riachu had done this)…and when it started again, Serious was GONE! Bellatrix was just about to kill him, when he disappeared into thin air! After this battle, the entire Wizarding world realized that Lord Voldemort had returned! But along with the Mysterious Riachu, Serious had gone missing. All of Hogwarts had gone back to normal, with Dumbledore back as the head master, and Professor Umbridge had left. Sondra and her sisters went to Hogsmaid and looked at the posters. Not only had Serious's poster been added, but also Fred and George had gone missing shortly after leaving Hogwarts! Sondra and her sisters put up posters saying that The Silver Star's concert had been post punned until the next year. The students went home for the summer, as Sondra and her sisters spent their summer at Hogwarts, reading in the library. Katie and Kelly did these and became as smart as ending Seventh years!

Bad news, however, came to them over the summer…Professor Snape, Draco, Umbridge, Bellatrix, and seven other people had gone MISSING! It became a rumor that, when ever a Riachu was seen, someone would go MISSING!

To Be Continued in…Serenity's Arrival! 


End file.
